Long guns are in widespread use throughout the world. A long gun is generally any firearm that is larger than a handgun and is designed to be held with both hands, either from the hip or from the shoulder. Depending on the use and jurisdictional restrictions, long guns typically have a barrel length of between 10 and 30 inches. Long guns are generally defined to include rifles and shotguns. Rifles include, among others, assault type semi-automatic and automatic guns. Assault rifles include different buttstocks including Magpul style buttstocks and DPMS style buttstocks.
A Magpul style buttstock is designed as a drop-in replacement buttstock for AR15/M16 carbines. A Magpul style buttstock includes an open interior portion and is typically collapsible.
A DPMS style buttstock is also collapsible, has a closed interior and may be adapted to be installed on many assault rifles.
Conventional rifles and shotguns include the well known wooden or sometimes polymer or graphite buttstocks. The buttstocks on conventional rifles and shotguns normally have a closed interior.
At times it would be desirable to be able to have ready access to a handgun when using a long gun. U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,056 shows a bracket that is attached to the front, receiver portion of a rifle to hold a pistol on the front of the rifle. U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,512 shows a bracket attached to the receiver of a rifle and a pistol holster attached to the bracket.
What is needed is a bracket kit that can be universally fitted to either side of the buttstock of Magpul style buttstocks, DPMS style buttstocks and conventional rifle and shotgun buttstocks. The bracket kit should allow the secure but releasable mounting of a pistol holster to the buttstock of the long gun.